Wireless networking technologies offer users the convenience of mobility and the ease of connection to a network. The high availability of mobile devices can be advantageous in most instances; however, under certain circumstances, such availability can be disruptive or even pose a safety hazard, depending on the particular activity the user is currently engaged. Users tend to multitask and divide their attention among more than one activity. Thus, mobile devices often can become a distraction to a user, for example, when the user is driving or performing other critical activities. Because mobile device users generally control which applications/functionalities to use at a given moment, it is becoming increasingly difficult to manage the personal and/or business uses of a mobile device. Consequently, inefficiencies in productivity as well as the rise in hazardous conditions can result.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides convenient and efficient management of feature configuration of a mobile device in different environments.